


I'm So Sorry I'm Only Human

by Killaway



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Angst, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Oops, Parent Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark Friendship, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Protective Pepper Potts, Soul Bond, Spoilers, Stephen Strange Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-05-30 23:58:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19414183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killaway/pseuds/Killaway
Summary: Stephen Strange took a gamble when he used the stone. 14,000,605 different lifetimes tends to take it's toll on a man.So, was it really that surprising when he fell in love?Or when he refused to let who he loved die?______I'm sorry but Endgame hurt me and I need to write.





	1. Prologue/Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing this instead of working on any of my other works.  
> Oops.  
> Regardless, I hope you guys enjoy.

_ 14,000,605 _

_ Why was nothing ever simple? _

Blinding light in all manner of colors surrounded Dr. Stephen Strange, masking him in a warmth that neither burned nor comforted. It was all disorienting, thoughts racing, focus slipping from one thing to another.

_ Why can't it be simple? _

Fourteen million six hundred and five. A seemingly harmless number, but more than thousands of generations lived; life and time existing in collaboration with each other, one masking the true reality of the other. Life is a fickle thing, Stephen knew that, and yet, existence within life was able to be manipulated. 

Perhaps he never should have looked to begin with; Dormmaru had already been enough, twisting his senses in a way never thought possible to the doctor. 

_ 14,000,605 different timelines. _

_ 14,000,605 different lifetimes. _

_ 14,000,604 different ways to fail. _

_ 1 way to succeed. _

The statistics poured over Stephen as he slowly slipped from the Time stone's grasp. It's grip was familiar to the warlock, who'd grown complacent to it's whispering over the many years. The colors began to shift, the haze falling as things focused once more. 

All to familiar with the situation, Stephen pondered over the fact he hadn't gone insane from the repetition of it all. 

"Strange! We alright?" 

And suddenly everything is back again; time slamming into him in a way none of the timelines were forthcoming with. Stephen knew he was back in his own time, breathing lost to him momentarily, as he fell to the ground. Tony and Peter had rushed up to him, and while he'd known they would, it didn't stop the rush of affection that mixed with struggling to breathe. 

"You're back. You're alright." Tony's comforting words eased the struggle and Stephen found himself actually humored by how much that it centered him. He'd heard it hundreds of thousands of times before, and yet it never sunk in entirely. The experiences from the other timelines felt disconnected in a way; Strange disassociated with them, a tactic that probably saved his sanity. 

"I went forward in time to view alternate futures. To see all the possible outcomes of the coming conflict." Stephen spoke, after hearing the tell tale tone of Peter's voice. Finding it surprisingly easy to fall into the routine, as if it were second nature and not a gawing hole somewhere in his chest. 

"How many did you see?" On cue Quill asks, leaving Stephen in the spotlight once more.

"14,000,605."

"How many did we win?" Such as simple question with a simple answer, and yet, it hit Stephen hard. Caught his breath once more, as his eyes lingered on Tony's, who was searching with unconscious desperation. With a sense of duty that never seemed to leave the man. With heroism and dedication. Searching through anything Stephen was giving him, which honestly had been everything Stephan could give. 

And all at once Stephan was able to make sense of the lingering emotions that confused him since he returned, shoving them aside for more important things. It felt like drowning, as if everything secret to Stephen was suddenly made clear. 

_ Stephen Strange, Master of the Mystic Arts, Sorcerer Supreme, is and will always be in love with Tony Stark.  _

"One."

And as suddenly as it came, the hope which had settled in Tony's eyes shattered. 

  


Stephen knew what had to be done and god he hated it. For as much affection he'd amassed for Stark, his sense of duty to the Time stone had never wavered. Which is why he sat silently, as the others fought and bickered with one another, he'd never actually listened to this part of the other timelines, too focused on finding the key points to getting on the right path. Peter sat alongside him, also silently, which was out of character for the teen, but Stephen appreciated the company. Tony wasn't the only one who he'd grown a fondness for, the kid being just as much involved as well. 

The Guardian's fought amongst themselves, Stark growing increasingly irritated at everything. They were coming up with a plan of attack, one Stephen knew very well by now. 

So, rather than listening he thought. 

_ Stark had to die. _

It was that simple, nothing else worked. And it pissed off Stephen more than he'd ever thought possible. 

Strange was a selfish man, nothing had truly stopped his old habits. And while he did manage humbleness, there had been certain situations and influences that dictated otherwise. 

14 million different yet similar lives will do that to a man. The idea of existing while Stark did not was unthinkable to the warlock. Tony had encapsulated his very being into a sturdy idea, that sunk it's claws into Stephen and refused to let go, lest he suffer death instead. 

_ Love, love can go fuck itself. _

Stephen sighed, eyes never leaving the man that plagues his mind. But, they did flicker momentarily to Peter when he spoke. 

"What's going to happen?" His words were soft, fragile and fearful. And Stephen wanted to pour out his entire soul to the kid, but he knew the implications. If he did, nothing he saw would come to pass, and an entirely new and unexplored timeline would begin. 

So, he stayed silent, reaching out for the teen with his hand. Shaking, he placed it on Peter's shoulder and let it's touch comfort them both. Another minute passes, before Stephen moves. 

"Tony?" He calls, squeezing Peter's shoulder before letting go, standing up. Tony had turned to acknowledge him. "May I speak with you?"

"Sure Strange," he moved away from the other, falling into step alongside Stephen as they walked, "what's up?"

Stephen wasn't sure where to begin, just knowing he needed to convey something before they continued. 

And of course he knew this wouldn't affect the outcome, not entirely at least.

_ As long as a stick to the key points, it doesn't matter what I say or do. _

Time manipulation really was an asinine subject. Simple to grasp once you understand it's limitations and rules, but truly an honest dick.

"I must admit something." Strange started once he deemed them far enough away from the others, but still within sight. Tony's expression shifted to apprehension and Strange nervously began to explain. "But, you deserve any semblance of an explanation beforehand."

"Doc, get to the point, time isn't exactly on our side."

_ Oh how wrong you are. _

"While glimpsing forward into the timelines, I'm not simply watching from an outside perspective." Strange began, watching Tony's expression carefully. "I experience it. I  _ lived  _ it." And suddenly Strange hated himself again, because comprehension crossed Tony's face. And the emotions he was clearly conveying broke Stephen.

Fear, sadness, pity, but also admiration.

"Stephen…" Tony was at a loss for words, reaching out an arm in an unconscious comforting manner. "I can't even begin to imagine what that would be like."

Stephen shook his head. "Good, you shouldn't have to." Tony raised a brow, but didn't comment on his choice of words. "But, it also means I remember. My memories are disassociated horribly, but the emotions that come alongside them are very clearly mine." And nervousness flooded Stephen again, his hands shaking worse than normal, the back of his throat drying, and the words becoming increasingly harder to say. "And my emotions for you Tony are violently clear."

Four distinct emotions passed on Tony's face, contorting it.

Confusion

Realization

Anger

Pity

And it was that pity, something Stephen always had issues with from anybody, that set him off.

"Do not be mistaken, my feelings-" 

Tony cut him off.

"I can't blame you."

"What?"

Tony sighed, shifting uncomfortably, looking anywhere but at the warlock, before settling to stare at the sky just above Stephen's left shoulder. "I can't blame you. You've lived through all  _ that _ . Besides, you can't help who you love." Tony shrugged, hands moving as he talked, before gesturing to the kid, who sat watching them. 

"Tony."

He shook his head.

"Don't. Just don't. Doc, I doubt I can do this without you. But, don't-" finally he caught the man's eyes, "don't do anything stupid for me. Seriously, if you go sacrificing yourself for me…" He trailed off, not sure how to finish, but his point had gotten across. 

Stephen chuckled. "Right. No self sacrifice."

But Tony stared sullen, like a soldier, all business and no play. 

"I'm being serious. Promise me you won't do anything to get yourself killed for my sake."

But Stephen couldn't promise that, nor would he lie. 

So, instead he just fondly smiled at Tony, before walking back to the others. 

________

  


Tony frowned deeply as he watched Strange walk away. Admittedly he was caught off guard and angry at the confession. But, then of course the warlock had lived alongside him for millions of timelines. And while he didn't quite understand, he couldn't dismiss the look of familiarity on Strange that calmed his nerves. They had only truly met hours ago, but they we're no longer strangers, at least not on the magic users end. Tony had his doubts of course, but the sincerity of his words drowned out his anger, replacing it with pity.

Pity at what Strange must have gone through and for the fact he'd fallen in love with him. Tony was a hard person to love. He pushes people away, isolates himself and refuses to take care of anyone including himself. He'd done some regrettable actions in the past, and was incredibly suspicious of everyone around him. FRIDAY and his other creations were the only things he truly trusted. 

Yet, Strange seemed entirely aware of this, eyes gleaming with a longing that shone just for Tony. It was endearing and something Pepper had never had. And momentarily, Tony wondered exactly what Strange had done alongside him during his visit. 

It wasn't the first time someone had confessed love for him, having fame brought that upon him more than you'd think. But, Strange's roundabout way of confession, and then his need to defend himself, well, it was realising. Strange wasn't a different person, just now had different priorities. And Tony already knew how much trouble they were going to get into because of that. 

_ And how right he was.  _

  


Fighting Thanos was an automatic response and honestly Tony was running on autopilot from the amount of conflicts he's actually been in. His mind thinking and calculating to quickly to retain much of what was happening. All he knew was the priority.

_ Get that gauntlet. _

And they almost had it too. Much like Strange, Quill had love as well. Love for a certain "Gamora" who, from what Tony caught, was killed by Thanos. Mantis made that very clear. And he couldn't blame Quill for lashing out. Had it been Pepper, or even Peter he would have too. 

But now his worry had been realized. 

_ Damnit Strange. _

Gasping for air, he tried to beg Strange not to. Pleading desperately with his gaze, watching the turmoil in the male. Strange was watching someone he loved hurt, so of course he passed over the stone. Even though Tony yelled after. 

Even though he knew what would happen.

Even though he would suffer after.

Tony knew it didn't matter to Strange, because he was safe. And Tony had become more than a random stranger to Strange. 

_ He'd become his everything. _

_ And Tony knew that. _

Which is why it hurt so bad when he watched Strange fade into nothing, floating away as dust. 

Which is why he freely cried when everything settled.

Why Tony would stop at  _ nothing  _ to fix this and bring them back.

But first, he had to get off this damn planet.

  


________

  


Soul's are a few different things. Powerful and distinct. Existing both within and outside of time and space. And incredibly difficult to destroy. Of course almost entirely useless without a vessel, but nonetheless almost eternal. 

What soul's are not, however, is possible to register time. 

It was seconds for Stephen when he returned to his body. Three impossible seconds of nothingness and everything all at once. Existing in the void, feeling and knowing everything, but nothing together. Floating in an infinite loop of convoluted inconsistencies that somehow made sense. 

Everything was dark, but he could see everything all at once. Emotions failed him, and yet, he felt everything so intensely it would have hurt if he could still physically feel pain. Nothing made sense, yet, everything was open to him. No longer blind to the truth, but never able to comprehend it. 

It was literal insanity.

And for three ridiculously long seconds it was Stephen Strange's reality. 

Then, suddenly he was slammed back into his body. And everything came rushing back.  _ All _ his memories, sensations, everything. 

So, naturally, he opened his portals, focusing on the trace he was all to familiar with,  _ Time. _

Being met with an army was exactly what he expected. He had an army of his own, of course. Half of existence to be exact. 

Stephen let the rush of affection when he witnessed Tony hug Peter, edge him on, determined to see this through, even though it means the man he loves, death.

The battle went as planned; every que hitting exactly on beat, it was like a symphony, and they were the orchestra. Everything fitting into his allotted place, working in unison to create a masterpiece. 

Then Tony was next to him, mask folding back, he paused, watching Stephen momentarily, eyes betraying his expression. The war darkened, brown eyes that could melt Stephen with a single glance, stared him down with thanks. Relief, appraisal, care, and what Stephen knew he'd never forget, fondness. It wasn't nearly at the level Stephen's was, but it was there, underneath it all. 

"Hey. You said one out of 14 million, we win, yeah? Tell me this is it."

Stephen couldn't help the laugh that led his lips, grinning perhaps like an idiot for a man at literal war, but Tony didn't seem phased. His face twitched, the beginnings of a smile edging his lip upwards.

"If I tell you what happens, it won't happen." Tony's face flashed with desperation, before he gave a nod, his mask returning. 

"You better be right. Oh, and welcome back,  _ Asshole _ ." And just as suddenly as he was there, he left, returning to the fight around them. 

Stephen watched as everything fell into place. 

Clint then T'Challa

Off to Peter

_ Sheilds! _

Here comes Danvers, yeah,  _ there she is _ .

Now, Tony's questioning glance.

Stephen responds, lifting a single finger, they had one shot here and Tony finally realized. With one last glance, perhaps at the fact Stephen had trouble holding back his tears now, Tony reacted. Attacking Thanos one last time.

Stephen hadn't needed to look to know. The rush of pure energy had hit them all, and slowly everything bad simply slipped into dust. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, everyone but Stephen, who slumped to the ground. He held his head in his hands, holding back his sobs. Something inside of him had cracked. Shattered, sending pain throughout his body, and he shook, violently. 

Time seemed to slow once more, giving Stephen a moment's thought.

_ This isn't fair. _

Three words was all it took.

The scream that ripped from his throat was not easily ignored. Violent rage and raw magic poured from his very being. Objects flew away from him, just narrowly missing a few of the others. Orange embers crackled from his hands, and as he stood upright, he felt everyone's gaze. 

Each step was thundering, then booming as his pace quickened into a flat out run. 

He ran to Tony's side, which already had Peter and Pepper. Tony had just enough strength to shift his gaze at the warlock. Stephen flat out cried, reaching a hand out, which had lost its magic, to caress the man's face. Before he became frantic, moving his fingers to his throat, searching for a pulse. At first he couldn't find anything, but then, very faintly, a simple beat, then another, and another brought hope to the doctor turned magic user. 

Old habits die hard and Stephen fell instantly into savior mode. 

"He's alive, but only just." He informed the others, mind racing wildly trying to think of what could be done. "Wong!" He called and wasn't denied as his friend was suddenly at his side. "Give me something, anything. His body is exhausted, mind fading," Wong seemed in deep thought himself, although listening. 

"His soul?" Wong asked.

_ Of course _

Stephen placed his other hand against Tony's chest, right below his throat at the center of where his collar bone meets. Pushing with his magic, he found a vibrantly bright sight. His soul was holding out, the only thing actually keeping him from fading away. 

"Are you going to be able to save him?" He heard Pepper ask, to which Stephen gave a nod.

"But, it'll come at a cost. I'll need your blessing before I'm able to do anything." Wong's eyes widened with recognition, and Pepper nodded.

"Anything! Of course."

Stephen shook his head.

"Pepper, if I'm going to save him, I'll have to bind his soul to my own. Then he can use my magic to heal himself." She was silent as he explained. "We'll be connected, bonded in a way that very few can even comprehend. Neither of us will be alone again. We'll always have a thread to the other." And Stephen was shocked to see her smiling.

"You love him too." It wasn't a question. He hesitates, but gave a nod. She scoffed, before chucking. "Of course, doctor. Save  _ our _ man of iron." 

At her agreement, Stephen closed his eyes, keeping his physical contact with Tony. It was a simple process this spell. It's history being rooted in times of desperate battle. All he needed was a blessing and the consent of both souls. 

Reaching out, he wrapped his magic around Tony's soul, coaxing him to relax. Tony wasn't able to agree using words, so he had to try and ease him into the deal. Tony relented, pushing hard to keep himself alive, but Stephen pressed harder. The sphere of light, which was so utterly  _ Tony  _ was soon wrapped completely by Stephen's magic. The two energies danced around each other, before he finally felt Tony's resolve falter, reluctantly agreeing. 

  


________

  


The doctor's magic was suffocating. Tony felt it's power and at first was fearful of it. Then he felt the love and compassion that bled from Strange's being. It was overwhelming how much Tony found the warlock cares. 

_ About him. _

And while he wasn't able to talk, he heard what Pep and Strange were talking about. 

Soul bound. 

Tony didn't even know that souls existed. There was no scientific evidence for their existence. But then again, magic and aliens exist as well. So, maybe souls weren't a stretch. Tony wasn't entirely sure what he was giving up, but he'd already done so much self sacrifice another one wouldn't hurt. Although he didn't understand, his thoughts lingered on an idea of  _ soulmates. _

But, that wasn't the right wording. 

Actually if anything, it reminded Tony of getting married.

_ If the doc really wanted to get married so badly, he didn't have to go through such a roundabout way to do so. _

Tony joked, but quickly lost all amusement as pain flooded his senses. It didn't hurt nearly as bad as almost dying, but it was like small pin pricks all throughout his body. Then an arousing relief. 

Then slamming into a wall.

_ Jesus, doc. _

Emotions always hit like a train. But Stephen's had been emotions over thousands of lifetimes, so it  _ hurt _ worse. Tony didn't think he could handle it all, then once again everything settled. 

Euphoria. That was the word. Joy, and fear, and excitement. All wrapped in a shiny bow called the soul. 

Tony had no idea what was actually going on. Only that whatever he was doing was working. He felt his strength slowly grow. But, the work wasn't entirely his own. Small tendrils of energy, so different but familiar wound their way alongside Tony's lifeforce. Claiming him as their own; they worked relentlessly to heal him. He knew it was Strange.

_ Doing exactly what he'd told him not to do. _

But he couldn't help the thanks that he forced out.

"Thanks." His voice was hoarse, dry and shaky, but it was enough. Slowly he was able to open his eyes again. And the sight caused him to smile. First he saw Pep, then Peter, then Strange, before his eyes flickered to the huge mass of people watching him with worry. "Did we win?"

Everyone laughed, it was like a stereo system went off with their laughter. It echoed and everything seemed okay.

Tony grinned, before trying to shift to sit more comfortably. But two hands stopped him. 

Strange was still working, eyes concentrating, as he pushed even further. Tony felt his presence within him and he wondered what Strange was feeling himself. 

Tony glanced away from the crowd to stare at the doctor. Strange's eyes were open and intensely watching Tony, yet they seemed to be looking through him rather than at him. And Tony felt his worry before he heard his words.

"Something's wrong." 

_ Then darkness. _


	2. Hospitals

14,000,605 different lifetimes and yet none had predicted for Stephen to refuse Tony's death.  _ Time _ had assumed Stephen would do what was necessary for everything to work in the end. Not for him to create an entirely new life because of  _ love _ . 

An admirable cause, but it leads to so much pain. If Thanos was right about anything it was that balance was a necessity for any action. That's how it works. 

Otherwise there'd be chaos. Unfixable chaos that would devastate all of existence. 

_ Time _ wasn't willing to give  _ Reality  _ that quite yet. 

_ Mind  _ had Vision and thus didn't care. It was doing what it was created for.  _ Soul  _ was in agreement with _ Time _ and just wanted balance restored. And  _ Power  _ was to preoccupied with Tony's potential to become, it wasn't paying attention to  _ Time's _ struggle.

And so, if Tony wasn't to die,  _ Time _ would do what it does best. 

_________

Pain.

_ Why was it always pain? _

Tony woke to pain. Pain all throughout his torso and head. No migraine could compare to the splitting agony that had woken Tony in the first place. It was so utterly consuming he hadn't realized he'd screamed. 

Three figures had rushed to his side and he tried to focus on any of them without any luck. There's a light shining behind the three blurs, a light that made his eye wince and his head throb. 

Then voices.

"Get the light." The light had quickly been turned off, but soft hues of screens still buzzed on out of sight. 

"Is he okay?" A female voice called out, she was close to Tony, sitting on his right. He tried to focus on her. And slowly her features became clear. A soft, yet determined face bordered by golden blonde hair. She was staring at Tony with worry. A familiar rush flew through him, but he couldn't remember her. 

In fact he couldn't remember  _ anything _ .

Well no, he could remember his name.

Tony Stark.

And as he did, he was confused as to why a feeling of missing importance hit him. 

He wasn't important. 

Just another person in the world.

"Yes, he's alright. I'm assuming it was a night terror that woke him." That must be the doctor. Their voice was hard to describe other than, well doctorly. 

"Oh, yes, of course. He's suffered from those for years."

"Years?" A new voice joined the mix and this time Tony felt he knew this one for a fact. He couldn't see the source of the voice. So, he shifted, sitting up. The three had turned to him in concern, but didn't try to stop him.

He was in a hospital. Not that surprising since he was still in violent pain, which forced a groan out of Tony's lips as he settled in a more upright position. Now he could find the person with the homely voice. 

It was a man who leaned against the room's wall. His icy blue eyes watched Tony shamelessly, intensely, fondly, worriedly. His face was determined and his jaw locked momentarily. 

"Good morning Tony." He spoke; Tony wanted to hear his voice all the time.

"Mornin' Strange." He answered, then was taken aback by how easily it was for him to say his name. He didn't know him, but somehow deep down he knew he did. 

"Tony?" The woman asked, forcing him to turn to her. She looked afraid, but Tony wasn't sure what of. 

"Yes?" He asked back.

"You did it. You saved us all." She was grinning as she moved to hug Tony. But, Tony flinched away, confused. 

"What? What did I do? Saved you? I don't understand."

All three of them frowned, the woman looked ready to cry, shaking her head in disbelief. The doctor muttered to himself, inspecting the clipboard Tony hadn't noticed was in his hand. And Strange, while frowning continued to stare. His gaze was sharp enough to cut something.

_ Oh _

It had.

Tony felt something deep inside him rustle. As if an entity was living inside him and had just been woken from a long sleep. It was invasive but so relaxing. It eased Tony's fear about whatever it was, rather just becoming curious at it's intentions.

It enveloped Tony's mind, blocking out any of his own thoughts momentarily, though, no one else's came, in order to probe. Whatever it was searching for it seemed to find rather quickly, as it retreated and then was gone completely. 

And somehow Tony knew it had been Strange. Their eyes locked and Tony felt safe under their existence. Strange held them there for a few hesitating seconds before he spoke.

"He doesn't remember." The female gasped.

"What do you mean he doesn't remember?"

"I believe the medical term is Amnesia." Strange muttered, finally moving to talk to the doctor in hurried whispers. 

Tony was confused, more than he already was. The entire situation was odd and he wasn't sure what to make of it. 

The woman had moved from the small hospital chair in order to pace. She looked deep in thought, her eyes flickering from Tony then to the floor as she walked. He kept his gaze on her as the other two talked.

Tony knew Strange.

But, he didn't  _ know  _ him.

It was an interestingly irritating ordeal. Luckily, it didn't take long for the doctor to address him once again. 

"Tony?" He shot him a glance. "We're going to keep you for a week of observation." Strange gave a nod, muttering something under his breath. "Mrs. Potts," must be the woman. She glanced up, a small smile on her face.

"Mrs. Potts-Stark." The two 's' mixed together, making it sound like a single slurred word. The doctor gave a nod. 

_ Wait. _

Tony inspected the woman again. She had his last name, or at least partially. And while perhaps she was his sister, he doubted it. She looked at him much too tenderly for them to be siblings. 

_ She's my wife _

The thought came crashing through him. It was so  _ obvious _ and yet it took hearing her name to realize. 

_ So who's Strange? _

"Mrs. Potts-Stark feel welcome to visit. Oftentimes with amnesia cases having people who are close to the patient helps with the recovery process." She nods, clearly already scheduling visits in her head. "And naturally, Dr. Strange, you're more  _ unconventional _ ," Strange scoffed, amused, "methods are welcome, considering he is your case to begin with."

"Don't forget, I am a neurosurgeon and thus very acquainted with the mind." Tony couldn't help the swelling of humor and pride at his words, it filled his chest with warmth. 

And as if Strange felt it too, his gaze fell onto Tony for a moment, an expression of interest crossing his face. Then it was gone, as he acknowledged the doctor again. 

"Of course!" The doctor responded. "Well, I'll leave you three alone. But I do recommend Tony get some more rest soon."

The doctor left in a sweep of scrubs as the door opened, then closed again, leaving them in a slight uncomfortable silence. 

Tony kept quiet, watching the two as they had a silent conversation between them. Whatever it was that they were arguing over, Strange seemed to win. 

"Tony?" He wandered up to Tony's bed, eyes moving between his vitals and himself.

"Yeah?"

"What exactly do you remember?"

_ My name _

He didn't have to say it. Strange sighed deeply looking lost and disappointed. He finally slumped into another chair on Tony's left. His hands came up to his face, shaking before reaching out. Strange hesitated, his hand right above Tony's. He glanced from the woman then to Tony, and seeing no resistance grabbed the hand. 

Tony shivered at how cold it was. Grasping onto him as if he'd disappear, Strange struggled to hold back a sob of hopelessness. Letting his calm face go, letting his emotions slip out. 

Then another hand grabbed his right one. It was the woman, who he was determined to learn the name of. 

"Seems a shame I can't remember the name of my own wife." He joked, who was met with a chuckle from them both. 

"At least you can remember I'm your wife. It's Pepper." 

_ Pepper _

_ Pep _

It sounded right. 

"Hi Pep." She choked on a sob, which quickly turned to a soft smile. Then he turned to Strange. "And what about you Merlin?" 

And Tony finally realized what Strange was actually wearing. 

A tunic and breeches, belt and wrist bindings and all. And to top it all off a cloak that was draped handsomely across his shoulders, it's collar pulled up framing his high cheekbones. Then Tony's attention was caught on an amulet that rested on Strange's chest. It resembled an eye, and the longer he stared the more Tony could swear he heard it whispering. 

Strange placed his free hand on it, breaking Tony's gaze. Shaking his head he looked back up, brows furrowed. 

_ What was that? _

_______

Stephen watched Tony's eyes shift to the Eye of Agamotto. Currently it's containing the  _ Time  _ stone again, Stephen fighting against the old Avengers just to even  _ see _ it again. Partially against Steve Rogers. 

  
  


The male had taken the stones off of Tony, dropping them on the ground in a circle neatly. He sat amongst them, clearly wondering what to do with them. Stephen had watched him, as Pepper was on her phone, damaged but still usable in order to get Tony a helicopter ambulance. He held Tony, keeping him from fading back to the edge of death, his magic one of the only things keeping him alive. 

Steve was soon joined by Bruce, his large frame casting a soft shadow on them all. Then Danvers and the Guardians. Quill's eyes rested on the  _ Soul _ stone, ignoring what the others were saying, and Stephen felt the level of pain he was seeing. Gamora, the one he loved was sacrificed for the stone, and regardless of the Gamora who currently stood next to her sister, it wasn't his. She was the same, but very different, having no memories of Quill. 

_ Perhaps that's why it hurts so much now.  _

"We have to get rid of them." Danvers spoke, "Scatter them throughout the universes. Dictate protectors."

"Then give me the  _ Time _ stone." Stephen spoke up, grabbing all of their attentions. "I was it's protector beforehand, I've already grown accustomed to its presence." They were all silent, eyeing him, before Rogers replied. 

"I don't think any of us should have them." And Stephen frowned. 

_ He  _ is _ the  _ Time _ stone's protector.  _

"Hey, don't forget we need to return them to their own timeline." Bruce added, his own gaze on the stones, shifting momentarily from desire to worry. Stephen could already tell that the stones were affecting them, their whispering crawling into the minds silently and unnoticed. If any of the stone's were at fault it was likely  _ Power _ , lusting after the mass amounts of people around it. 

And Stephen agreed, the stone's did need to go back to their own timeline. 

"Rogers, the stones once back in their own timeline won't be a problem anymore. But, both the  _ Mind  _ and  _ Time  _ stones are from our timeline, and should be returned." His voice held an edge to it, becoming agitated. 

Steve watched Stephen, a hit of a glare in his gaze. "Why do you want the  _ Time  _ stone?" Now Strange was angry. 

"Why do you  _ think? _ " He hadn't meant to raise his voice, shouting, before lowering it when the group, even Danvers went dead silent. "To stop something like this from happening again. The only reason that tyrant had gotten it from me in the first place was to save Tony." Stephen had pointed to Tony, who had been falling in and out of consciousness, exhaustion overcoming him, but curiosity keeping him awake. His voice came out strained.

"You know, the Doc's right." Then his head fell backwards, eyes closing, asleep. Everyone had been concerned.

Too concerned about Tony than the stones, the group focused their attention on him, many rushing to his side. Nothing was wrong, Strange could still feel his steady beating heart just behind his own. So, as the others worried over Tony, Stephen mustered a small portal, enough room for the  _ Time  _ stone to fall into his hand. Quicky he encapsulated it back into its case, the Eye of Agamotto. 

_ When they noticed it was too late for them to do anything.  _

Strange had accompanied Tony alongside Pepper on the helicopter, which was a good distraction from the circle of stones, and the missing one. 

  
  


Stephen wasn't surprised that Tony was almost instantly drawn to the stone. It had formed a proper connection with Tony, through use. If there was anything the Infinity stones love, it's getting to use their abilities. 

The first time Stephen had used  _ Time _ the whole air became lighter and easier to breathe, and Stephen wanted to use it more. But now, looking back, he knows it was  _ Time  _ joyfully praising him, asking for more. Stephen had become instantly connected with _ Time, _ and  _ Time _ loved him. 

"Well?" Tony's voice cut into Stephen's thoughts, the area behind his heart beating faster, as if afraid of doing something wrong. 

Strange had to remember the question. "I, uh, I'm Stephen. Dr. Stephen Strange." He corrected, his seriousness returning to him now that Tony was awake, and acting, well, like  _ Tony.  _

He seemed to contemplate the words for several moments, eyes locked on Stephen, inspecting him. His eyes glancing about his frame, then flickering down to the stone, before finally resting on his own stare. 

"Why can't I remember?" Tony finally asked, frowning. And Stephen saw Pepper frown as well, her gaze moving from Tony to Stephan. 

"I-I, well," Stephen struggled,  _ he didn't know why,  _ he doubted anybody did, "Tony, I genuinely don't know." But, Tony didn't look convinced.

Whatever Tony did or didn't remember didn't stop the instinctual ability that came with the bond. His energy surged within Stephen, first wrapping itself around his heart. 

_ Holy shit _

Stephen had been to busy just keeping Tony  _ alive _ to have even realized how powerful his presence was. Imposing and would literally be binding if uncontained within him, as if a star lived inside of his whole being. And just a single flair caused Stephen to hold his breath in surprise, warmth flooding through his body and to his soul. 

Their souls were connected, so it wasn't a mystery as to how Tony was doing it, but just the fact that he was  _ able to _ . 

_ Tony had magic _

Well, yes, of course  _ everyone _ has magic, it was a fundamental part of life, like the elements and atoms that make up a creature, magic flows through it the same way blood does. And so anybody had the chance to learn and use this magic. If Stephan could, anyone could. But, it was also known that some at much more inclined and naturally gifted. As such, student turned to teacher, Stephan had seen many naturally powered. 

And yet, Tony's was purely raw and untrained  _ power.  _ And Stephan wondered if it was natural or a byproduct of the  _ Power  _ stone. 

Tony continued to search, his threads spanning outward from their resting place. They wandered each taking to a different part of Stephan. 

_ And he let them _

One had made its way to the area around his liver, causing a huge pressure to rest on his hip, as if a chunk of rubble had suddenly fallen on him, pinning him. 

Another coiled it's way around his spine, making him shift about, his body reacting to it's prodding. It was strange, feeling the burning warmth make its way up his back, underneath his skin, crawling. 

Then one forced its way from his heart and through his lungs, making it simultaneously harder and easier to breathe. But it didn't stop there. It continued upward, and Stephen thought it was going to travel up his windpipe, but instead, it finally curled up at the very bottom of his throat. And he realized where it was. He brought up a hand to press at the indentation area where the collar bone meets. 

_ His soul _

If Stephan had been trying to hide anything from his bondmate it would currently be impossible. Tony was seeing  _ everything _ .

_ And that scared and thrilled Stephan _

Everything settled momentarily, then suddenly retreated back behind his heart. 

Stephan let out a large breath, as he felt Tony's presence leave him and he was able to see and think clearly again. Tony seemed satisfied, if the small smirk that crossed his face was any indication. 

Pepper's frown had been added to with a quick look of confusion, before shifting to understanding. 

"A bond thing?" 

Stephan huffed. 

_ Yeah, a bond thing _

Tony had ignored her comment, replacing it with one of his own. 

"Hit me with your doctorly knowledge."

Stephan wanted to both laugh and punch the man. 

"Well," he shifted in his seat, sitting up, but refusing to let go of Tony's hand, "I'm not entirely sure, but from what I suspect this is possibly a way for your body to cope." Tony tilted his head, like a lost puppy trying to understand the latest command that it was being taught. "You've been through a very traumatic experience, multiple ones within an objectively short amount of time. And so, your body is trying to heal, and by doing so is forcing out the bad memories." He had paused, Pepper looking ready to cry again, and Tony was frowning. " _ All  _ the bad memories. And you have a plethora of those." 

"I do? I feel like I do, but I honestly can't, I just can't remember." Tony sounded helpless and both Stephan and Pepper  _ hate _ it. 

**Author's Note:**

> You're probably going to notice me writing both "Stephen" & "Stephan" a lot throughout this story, at least until it's completely written and I go back and fine comb edit it. So, just as a heads up, a know it's wrong & it will get fixed.   
> I just sometimes don't notice the difference between the two or, because I'm writing this using mostly Google docs on my phone, it just likes to autocorrect one way or the other.   
> I'm sorry!


End file.
